<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Miracles in Color by veriwyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395942">Miracles in Color</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/veriwyn/pseuds/veriwyn'>veriwyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, POV Miya Atsumu, Synesthesia, atsumu is cheesy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:27:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/veriwyn/pseuds/veriwyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Atsumu sees everything in color. Numbers, letters, sounds and people, everything. </p><p>Shouyou is special, though. He's Atsumu's rainbow and the pot of gold below it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AtsuHina Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Miracles in Color</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/macchamaccha/gifts">macchamaccha</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the AtsuHina exchange, for the lovely macchamaccha!</p><p>The childhood friends is only briefly mentioned, but I love thinking of Atsumu being smitten from the beginning.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of thunder rippled through slate grey clouds, flashes of light dancing against the twilight sky. It was peaceful, calming.</p><p>And the exact opposite of how Atsumu felt.</p><p>He shivered as cool, pale fingers drifted their way up his spine, finding home at the nape of his neck. His heart thrummed against his chest as soft lips pressed against his temple.</p><p>It’s serene, almost perfect. He couldn’t have dreamed this moment up any more ideal. </p><p>If only he could find the words to express all the thoughts rushing through his mind, but they raced too fast for him to catch up and grab a hold of them. They serpentined every which way, and it was a miracle he wasn’t dizzy.</p><p>The moment was right, though. He knew he would never get a chance handed to him like this.</p><p>Atsumu shifted, disconnecting from the hand playing with his unbleached undercut, the boy next to him giving him a brief look of concern. He turned onto his side, taking in the sight before him. The man he loved so deeply, so thoroughly, looking straight into his eyes, piercing and haunting. The gaze seemed so far away, like he was looking through Atsumu rather than at him, but Atsumu knew that look was so much more, was hiding a cocktail of words, thoughts and emotions Atsumu wanted to drink.</p><p>“You want to say something,” Atsumu whispered, his throat too dry to muster much more.</p><p>Shouyou hummed softly. Atsumu knew it meant he wouldn’t say what was on his mind, so he sighed, hoping to guilt Shouyou into saying <i>something</i>.</p><p>“It’s nothing, ‘Tsum,” was all he got. “Just comfortable.”</p><p>“Shou, we both know we need to talk.”</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p><p>“We can’t keep doing this.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>Atsumu stopped. He hadn’t really thought about why outside of the fact he was going slightly insane, doing the same thing over and over expecting something, anything, to happen. </p><p>He began to wonder if any of this meant anything to Shouyou, if he meant anything. </p><p>They laid together like this more times than Atsumu could count, since they were young and dumb. They shared secrets, their deepest fears and greatest triumphs. Their lips roamed each others’ bodies, memorizing every crevice and curve. Their fingers linked together, molding so perfectly to the other.</p><p>There had never been anyone else for Atsumu from the beginning. It was always Shouyou. </p><p>“You’re giving me that look,” Atsumu started.</p><p>“I’m upset,” Shouyou said. “That you would set this aside so easily.”</p><p>A moment passed by, Atsumu trying to gather himself. Shouyou thought this was easy? That having what he wanted, craved, so desperately just within his reach was <i>easy</i>?</p><p>“Shou, you know that’s not what I mean,” he managed.</p><p>“Then what, Atsumu?” Shouyou bit.</p><p>The tension grew heavy, thick. Atsumu felt like something was weighing on his chest and grasping his airways, unable to breathe. He felt dizzy, suffocated by everything around him. The subtle touch of their knees knocking together, the hot breath on his cheeks, the deep and earthy eyes like soil after a torrential rain taking him in.</p><p>“It means so much.” </p><p>There, he said it. He began something he didn’t know he could stop or end. He felt so small, so miniscule, in juxtaposition to the world he held inside him. He contained multitudes, and he wasn’t sure how to share them.</p><p>“Then tell me for once,” Shouyou’s voice softened. “Please tell me this time.”</p><p>“God, where do I start, Shou?”</p><p>“Start from the beginning.”</p><p>Okay. Okay, he could do that. The beginning was the easy part. The rest would come naturally.</p><p>He whispered reassurances to himself, Shouyou smiling slightly as he overheard. Atsumu only ever showed these parts of himself to Shouyou, and he knew it.</p><p>“So before I met you, I had started going through this… thing. It was really overwhelming as a kid. Osamu and my parents didn’t believe me, and everyone thought I was making it up,” Atsumu said. “I found out a couple years later, after I had met you, that it was called synesthesia. I never told you about it because I was embarrassed.</p><p>Basically, I have two forms. One where letters and numbers overwhelm me with a sense of color, and another where sounds do the same thing.”</p><p>Shouyou nodded, encouraging him to keep going. So far, so good, Atsumu thought. He could do this.</p><p>“Well, I started having the same reaction with people. It turns out this is not uncommon amongst synesthetes, but it’s still pretty rare.”</p><p>“What color am I?”</p><p>“I’m getting there.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“I tend to keep those kinds of things private, but if I want this to make any sense, I have to tell you. Do you remember when we met?”</p><p>“You mean when you practically ran me over on the volleyball court?” Shouyou smirked.</p><p>“Shh, I just wanted to make sure we got the block. Anyway, you were bright orange then. Full of life and play, and I was just so attracted to it. I had never met anyone so vibrant before.”</p><p>“Are you sure it wasn’t just my hair?”</p><p>Atsumu rolled his eyes, knowing Shouyou would ask since Atsumu had wondered the same thing himself originally. “Yes, dork. It’s like flashes covering my eyes, taking over my vision. That’s why it’s so hard to focus sometimes. Imagine your life as if you were staring at the sun, only you can see every colored ray of light over and over again.”</p><p>“That sounds stressful. I can’t imagine,” Shouyou sighed.</p><p>“It is. It’s gotten better as I’ve gotten older, or I guess more manageable. But it was hard as a kid.</p><p>Anyway, you walked in, and it was like my world was covered in a layer of fluorescent orange spray paint. I remember you being taller than everyone, and I was in awe from the moment I saw you. You were messy, but you were full of energy. You ran to everyone and celebrated every point, no matter who scored it. I was amazed at how morale boosting you were. You still are.”</p><p>“Am I still orange?”</p><p>“That’s the thing. Everyone I have ever known has always remained one color. Osamu? Maroon, like, the deepest and richest red you could imagine, right before it becomes brown. Kita? Silver like metallic clouds. But you? You change. You evolve. No one has ever done that before.”</p><p>Atsumu paused at the look on Shouyou’s face, his eyes widening and mouth opening, but no words came out. He pressed his lips into a firm line like he was afraid of what he was going to say next. Atsumu was, too.</p><p>“You’re still the only one to ever change. It didn’t happen the first few times, but after a while of playing volleyball with you, every time you step onto the court, you turn red. A passionate, striking red that no one can keep their eyes off of. </p><p>The first time it happened was at volleyball camp. Remember the one we got invited to in elementary? Yeah, that was the first time I really saw you take the sport seriously. You were so hungry. I felt like I couldn’t keep up with you even though you were… not good. I mean, your receives were a mess, and you couldn’t bump worth shit, but I still found myself attracted to you. I wanted to toss to you.”</p><p>Atsumu smiled, closing his eyes, remembering the moment. Shouyou on the other side of the court, getting into position for the spike like it was his final mission. The final boss. The final wall to take down. </p><p>His steps were rhythmic. His jump was graceful. His form was textbook. It was all culminating into something Atsumu had never seen before. The color of dedication, intensity and desire.</p><p>“I remember when the ball came down on your side, you smiled at me like you are right now,” Shouyou said, the corners of his mouth ticking upward just enough for Atsumu to notice. “Coach was so mad at you for not even trying to go after the ball.”</p><p>“Yeah, I was really surprised,” Atsumu said. “You had changed colors right in front of me, and I didn’t know what to do. I think I fell in love right then. Maybe that’s why you were red. You still are when you play, by the way.”</p><p>“Did you just…?”</p><p>“Shut up, no. Yes. I have a lot more to say.”</p><p>Shouyou gulped, but nodded anyway. Atsumu could feel the electricity sparking between them, the air staticy yet cumbersome. His hair stood up on the back of his neck, and he suddenly missed the touch of Shouyou’s fingers massaging the skin there.</p><p>“When I came up to you after, I remember the exact words I told you. ‘One day, I’ll toss to you!’ You turned bright pink, both on your cheeks and in color. I was stunned. It was the first time I had ever thought anything outside of animals was cute. You stay pink every time I compliment you, even now.”</p><p>“Let’s test it.”</p><p>“Shouyou, you’re beautiful.”</p><p>Atsumu laughed as a flash of baby pink appeared quickly in his mind. “I wish I could prove it to you, show you what I see. Show you how rainbow and magical you are to me.”</p><p>“What’s your favorite color of me?” Shouyou asked, eyes inquisitive and full of wonder.</p><p>“Hm, I like when you’re this dark teal when you sleep. You are so peaceful and heavenly then, but you’re so unaware of it.” Atsumu traced Shouyou’s jawline with his fingers, Shouyou leaning into the touch. “I remember that night at camp you fell asleep before everyone else. I was surprised again by how you turned. From this bright, shocking orange to a deep blue. It was so stunning. You’re so stunning.”</p><p>Shouyou smiled, his eyes and nose crinkling in joy. “I was so tired that night. I even forgot dinner.”</p><p>“Yeah, but you made up for it the next day with breakfast.”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“What! You did!” Atsumu cackled. “Even the first time you slept at my house, I couldn’t rest because you were my favorite shade of blue. It consumed me, and Osamu kept making fun of me for staring at you. I couldn’t help myself, though.”</p><p>“You rustled a lot, and I thought you were mad at me,” Shouyou said. “I thought I had done something to upset one of you and you wanted me to go home.”</p><p>“Nope,” Atsumu replied, popping the “p” as loudly as he could, breaking the calm air between them, if only for a moment. “Quite the opposite.”</p><p>“What about right now?”</p><p>“Well,” Atsumu began, “After the, ahem, events of yesterday, specifically in the evening, you tend to stay purple for a while, like you’re riding the high from it.”</p><p>“That’s so embarrassing!” Shouyou yelped. “I didn’t know every time we, you know, did <i>that</i> I changed color! What about when it’s bad?”</p><p>“Excuse me, judging by the fact you’re always purple after, it never is. But I assume you’d be white? I dunno why, just a feeling.”</p><p>Shouyou’s face turned a hot pink, and all Atsumu could think of was green, the color of peace. Shouyou was feeling at home despite the teasing, he knew. It was reassuring that this was right, that Shouyou could tell he was building up to a grandiose moment and was encouraging him to do so.</p><p>“You’re usually black when you’re angry,” Atsumu smirked. “Kinda cliche, but it lets me know when to stop pushing so much. It’s actually really nice, because I know when you’re really mad versus just upset, when you’re a navy color.”</p><p>“That’s cheating! It’s like you can read my mind!” Shouyou pouted.</p><p>“It helps, though. I’m a big idiot, and I’ll keep fighting sometimes if I’m not careful,” Atsumu said. “Since you change, I’m not afraid of how you feel. I get to experience it with you, and it feels… intimate.”</p><p>Shouyou unfurrowed his brows, and he looked so innocent in that moment. Neon orange, just like when they were kids. Atsumu felt his stomach start to knot.</p><p>“You’re yellow when I do this,” Atsumu whispered as he leaned in just enough to brush his lips against Shouyou’s, who pressed back so naturally, like it was the easiest thing in the world. </p><p>Yellow, like sunshine so bright it’s impossible to see anything in its wake. All that existed was a star ready to burst into a supernova. A fantastic display of fireworks on the cusp of setting the sky on fire.</p><p>It was a miracle.</p><p>Shouyou was a miracle.</p><p>“Do you remember when we first kissed?” Atsumu whispered in the small space between them. “I was so scared.”</p><p>“You? Scared? I don’t believe that.”</p><p>“I was. It was my first kiss. And with the person I’d been crushing on for years,” Atsumu replied. “We were, what, fifteen and sixteen? I had been crushing for about ten years at that point, if my math checks out.”</p><p>“You’re so stupid,” Shouyou giggled.</p><p>Atsumu grinned from ear to ear. “Yeah, definitely. But you kissed me back anyway.”</p><p>“We had just qualified for Nationals. I was a first year in high school, and I couldn’t believe we won. I knew you had gone the year before, and I couldn’t think of anything else but going with you.”</p><p>“God, the look on everyone’s faces was priceless! Just complete and utter shock. I guess everyone was more surprised I finally stepped up and did it on live TV than anything. But yeah, you were yellow like the sun, and I was Icarus flying to you.”</p><p>“Sometimes I forget how smart you can be,” Shouyou said, the sarcasm dripping like honey.</p><p>“Sometimes I forget you’re a little shit.” Shouyou stuck his tongue out at Atsumu’s words, and all Atsumu could think to do was kiss it away. It worked, at least, judging by the surprised gasp coming from Shouyou.</p><p>“Anyway, I’m getting distracted.” Atsumu steeled his expression. “Shouyou, I love you in every color, and I want to see you change every day of my life. I know we’ve been fooling around for the last few years. Fuck, we’ve spent every night in one of our bedrooms since we moved in together after getting on with the Jackals a couple years ago.</p><p>What I’m getting at here is I want to be with you, Shou. Like, for real. Not just whatever is happening now.”</p><p>Atsumu watched in awe as a great blast of gold took over him. Everything was dripping in it, like Midas had touched everything in his path. </p><p>A new color.</p><p>He thought he had seen it all, but this was something fresh, something overwhelming yet simultaneously not. It was a dream come to life. It was a world on fire. </p><p>It was Shouyou, smiling and crying, laying there next to him, peppering soft kisses between the repeated, “I love you, too, so much.” <br/>It was Atsumu’s life changed forever, his broken sobs between hiccupped laughs, his heart thrumming against his chest in rhythm with his lover, now boyfriend.</p><p>“You’re golden.”</p><p>“I hope I never change if it means feeling different than this.”</p><p>“Luckily, I have a magic trick to change your mind.”</p><p>“Oh? Maybe we should try out some color theory.”</p><p>Atsumu broke out into the biggest smile he could muster, nearly splitting his face in two. Shouyou was a rainbow, a sliver of hope amongst the stormy skies. He was the pot of gold at the end, illustrious and precious.</p><p>Shouyou was a miracle.</p><p>They were a miracle.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>